The Sand Animator
by Dark Angel Shuriken
Summary: The appearance of a new student could prove more than it appears to be. Also, the discovery of a new madougu, a mystery even to Kagerou. A Fuuko X ??? fic.


Wow lol, I think I've rewritten this a good three times. This is the final version. I promise!~ Please do review, the next chapter will be up shortly. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Sighing, Fuuko sat down at her desk, Yanagi beside her. Reaching into her bag for her books, she scanned the class. Everything looked so normal. True, Team Hokage was still on their toes should someone show up claiming that they would kidnap the girl of the healing powers but other than that, everything was as it had always been.  
  
Her friends gossiping, paper planes being thrown from one end of the class to the other and the general chaos of a class without a teacher. She wasn't the type to go into deep thought but in the last few months, she had silently begun to appreciate this. It was in such a large contrast to Dark Martial Combat just a few months ago where all her friends including her, could have lost their lives. But that was over. Brightening up she silently smiled to herself as one of her friends began cracking a joke about the principal being so fat he couldn't fit through the door.  
  
As she continued to scan, her eyes fell on the new guy, Shouko Kira, a recent addition to the class. He had just transferred in from a school on the other side of the country. He was what one would simply put as, a nerd. No one could tell what he was thinking under his thick rimmed glasses but it wasn't like anyone wanted to either. He came of as the typical anti-socialist brat, choosing to keep a low profile and befriend his books then actually try and start a chat with someone.  
  
Yet there was something interesting about him that the violet haired madougu weilder could not place a finger on. He was extremely.. different, yet she couldn't tell how. There was something that drew him apart from the rest of the nerds she knew and it was making her feel slightly uncomfortable. The feeling she had when something just wasn't right.   
  
'That's it, I have to speak to him. Maybe after talking to him I'd understand all of this.' Fuuko thought to herself. That day, she dashed out of class the minute the bell rung. Spotting the ebony haired student rushing through the hallway to leave the school, she broke into a run to catch up with him. She would not let this uncomfortable feeling stay. Cautiously, she approached him.  
  
"Hello! My name's Fuuko Kirisawa. You're the new student right?" She said cheerfully, masking the awkward suspicion she felt around him. Hanging around the ice cold Tokiya had its benefits.  
  
"Um..yes." The introvert answered, staring at the ground and pushing his nerdy glasses further up his nose. Hurriedly, he pushed past her and continued down the hallway. Seeing this, Fuuko picked up her pace again so that she was walking in step with him. This time, she knew that something was definitely amiss. He was hiding something and it definitely wasn't something pleasant.  
  
"So, how did you find class today? If you need help or anything just ask ok?" She asked, trying to start a conversation. Ironically, as a student, she was one of those least likely to be able to help him. This time, he ignored her and just quickened his pace.  
  
"Hey! I was speaking to you!" Fuuko finally shouted. The bad vibes were bad enough but now he had the guts to ignore her, Fuuko Kirisawa?! People in the hallway stopped and turned to her. This time, so did Shouko.  
  
"STOP FOLLOWING ME! DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND GET INVOLVED WITH ME EITHER!" Shouko shouted as he ran the short distance to the main door, shoving it open so hard that it rebounded off the outer wall. He was gone.   
  
Shock was etched all over Fuuko's face. No one had ever shouted at her. Well, at least do so and get away with it at the same time. Taking in deep breaths, she regained her composure before the wild side of her took off after him to beat him into a bloody pulp. As she noticed everyone around her staring, she turned red, turning around in the other direction and running for the library to speak to the only one she thought she could; Yanagi.  
  
'What was his problem? I was only trying to be friendly. He didn't have to blow up at me like that.' She thought as the took the stairs, two at a time.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Yup that was the first chapter. ^_^ Thank you for reading it so far. 


End file.
